


Renegades reunited

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e08-9 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: In The Library unlike in the show The Doctor learns exactly who River Song is and this revelation will change everything as a woman who he loved through several regenerations and thought lost forever. A woman called Romanadvoratrelundar, although she prefers Romana.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Romana III, The Doctor/Romana
Kudos: 14





	Renegades reunited

**Hello guys**

**So finally got around to writing up this story for River Song is really Romana from the original series and was around for a possible idea of who River really was, back before Moffat did the whole Melody Pond thing. I'll admit has a certain appeal.**

**Given I don't have to extend the plot over the Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead episodes' things are going massively AU after River calls The Doctor over to compare diaries.**

**On with the show**

* * *

The Library

After having realized the pretty boy comments were directed at him with Donna's clarifying and mild embarrassment given how quick the yes response came out, The Doctor heads over to where River Song is sitting down on the floor in a corner. Although following her appearing he's been getting a light presence in the back of his head but has dismissed it as nothing more than wishing the empty spot where the Time Lords used to be was there. Or maybe just an echo of himself or an event involving Time Lords in his earlier lives, which has been known to happen. Especially with how much of a time traveler he is.

Regardless that's not important right now The Doctor concludes of much more pressing tasks at hand since much to his growing horror the Vashta Nerada is at play.

"Thanks," River says.

"What for?" The Doctor asks turning to her curiously.

"Coming when I call just as you always have, even when it involved the Time War," River says causally.

The Doctor freezes upon hearing that statement as disbelief and hope fills within as looks into her eyes recognizes them. Eyes belonging to the woman who became his wife during the Time War.

"But that's impossible, no way," The Doctor says in amazement.

Leaning over River presses her temple against The Doctor's as they allow their mental barriers to drop, and a connection forged long ago when they were first brought together for finding Key of Time. A friendship with eventual love that would last them through the centuries of war.

"Romana, my Romanadvoratrelundar," The Doctor says breathlessly.

Inside her husband's own mind Romana projects, The Doctor's real name back in response as their mind bond forms its familiar patterns. Because the last two Time Lords are suddenly no longer alone. One of Romana who was once a president of Gallifrey and the renegade president-elect. In a way, they both were renegades, of The Doctor's own actions followed by Romana policies in office which led to her not always being the most popular, enemies inside Gallifrey's council and eventually a full out declared outlaw alongside her husband when they opposed the resurrected Rassilon. Both Time Lords whose hearts are filled with love for each other lasting through various regenerations.

"I'm sorry Romana I destroyed the Time Lords; I killed our species. I know you must hate me" The Doctor says full of self-loathing.

"Oh, Doctor I forgive you, and you have to learn to forgive yourself. If you remember I'm the one who gave you the plans for even getting ahold of the Moment in the first place. I helped you destroy Gallifrey by proxy then and our home was not once it was. If it ever was the paradise, we wish it was" Romana says a mix of emotions.

The Doctor merely just nods with kissing Romana on the lips who eagerly and passionately returns it. After a few moments in earth time anyway, for Time Lords a lot longer, given they slowed it down but eventually break apart.

"How did you even survive and past the Time Lock?" The Doctor asks curiously.

"I knew what you were going to do so I made sure to get myself far away from the Time War and eventually used a chameleon arch for turning myself into Professor River Song. Only managed to have preset the perception filter to go off when River Song reached a certain age" Romana explains.

"Let me guess right before you came onto this trip," The Doctor says with a wide smile.

"Yes, you would be correct sweetie" Romana replies.

"Huh, sweetie a new tick to this regeneration. Looks like you took after my scarf-wearing self's hair through. For the body well I will have to explore that much more closely in privacy later but liking what I see so far" The Doctor says flirtatiously.

"Well, I shall look forward to that immensely, always a good way to break a new body in like you helped me do with Astra's regeneration," Romana says seductively.

"Oi if you two are done flirting and playing catch up maybe spaceman you could get back to solving our current problem," Donna says from across the room.

"Ah right that," The Doctor says switching gears.

Watching her husband hop to his feet Romana grins widely having seriously, seriously missed this and gets to her feet as well. Taking ahold of Romana's hand just because The Doctor walks back over to the rest of everybody else until letting go as Romana continues to help set up equipment.

"Does anybody have a chicken bone?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, what do you need a chicken bone for?" Other Dave inquires.

"Because I need to present to your boss and everybody else what exactly what we are dealing with here. And I'm wasting time here already so hurry up" The Doctor says.

"River Song may think you're in charge for some reason but this my family's library and I'm in charge of this" Lux says.

Meanwhile, Romana having pulled out a chicken bone from a lunch container tosses it to The Doctor who swiftly grabs it.

"So, you're just going to follow everything this person says, Professor Song?" Lux asks.

"Yeah and oh in case you're thinking of firing me from your expedition I quit," Romana says.

"Anyway, everybody pay attention" The Doctor orders.

Walking over to the far edge of the light circle The Doctor followed by Romana, Donna, Antia and Mr. Lux throws it out into the darkness where it's quickly stripped of its flesh. Everybody besides Romana, Donna and The Doctor stare on in mild horror. Pulling out a datapad Romana walks over to The Doctor with handing it to him.

"And this is what?" The Doctor asks curiously.

"A data extract that came with the message" Romana says.

"Hey, you can't give him that, it's confidential," Lux says in protest.

"We have bigger problems than your legal agreements, Mr. Lux. I have seen the Vashta Nerada used as a battlefield army to devour a whole planet and I have no intention to duplicate that experience, thank you very much" Romana says sharply with shuttering upon remembering it.

"Four thousand and twenty-two saved. No survivors" The Doctor reads aloud "It makes no sense, not that it's ever stopped me before. Love a good mystery."

"Well who on earth says saved anyway, you say safe when you're out of danger. Saved makes no bloody logic" Donna says.

Turning around to look at her "What did you just say?" The Doctor asks curiously.

"Um, it makes no sense why somebody would put saved for that many survivors? But anyway, it's probably not important" Donna says.

"Oh, Donna you really have to stop putting yourself down, your brilliant. You just gave me a massive help" The Doctor says grinning.

"Four thousand and twenty-two saved literally means they got saved to a computer drive," Romana says instantly catching on.

"What really? How is that even possible?" Anita asks curiously.

"Oh, it is very possible indeed. When the Vashta Nerada hatched everybody tried to get out or the emergency teleports activated, if not both. The problem is all that many people but nowhere to send them, so it saved them all onto the hard drive" The Doctor explains.

"Where is this hard drive then, can we even access it?" Donna asks.

"You can't, this is my family property and there are things none of you have the allowance to see" Lux protests.

"I do not want everybody in this room to end up dead because you consider your family's pride to be more important. Now, where is the hard drive and what is Cal?" The Doctor snaps angrily.

Glaring at the man with the fierce stare belonging to the War Queen who fought in the Time War "Mr. Lux I want you to listen to me very carefully you are going to tell us what we need to know. Or I'll burn your world to ash and leave you broke on the street begging for money. And whatever is so important to your family pride will be turned into a tourist attraction in eight different galaxies with people who owe me favors" Romana says coldly "Start talking now."

"The hard drive is at the center of the planet and it is Cal. It's not a computer, it's an actual person who is a family member but got sick with an incurable disease, so my grandfather built her a library with all the books to read. Any era of history to live in" Lux says.

"You weren't protecting a patent you were protecting your family," Romana says in understanding.

"Having all those minds trapped inside is well living like me. I think I've got a plan to help Cal get more memory space" The Doctor says.

Suddenly loud screams occur as everybody near The Doctor and everybody near him turn to see to their growing horror the skeletons Evangelista, Proper Dave, and the other Dave fall to the floor inside empty space suits as all their flesh was torn off in mere seconds.

"Run" The Doctor yells.

Grabbing Romana's hand, The Doctor takes off running followed quickly by Donna, Lux, and Antia upon entering a hallway and down another one. Eventually, they make it into the room needed to access the gravity platform down into the heart of the library.

* * *

hard drive room at the core of The Library

Opening up control panels The Doctor and Romana are rearranging some wires while Donna, Anita, and Lux are setting up the teleport device to get ready to bring all the people back. Well before the planet self-destructs in twenty minutes so pretty much the usual The Doctor notes. So, he's going to send a single to the TARDIS for drawing on the eye of harmony's power, which for the old girl is an easy task and use it to upload an expanded memory space.

Briefly, he did think about just hooking himself up to the machine and use his memory space, maybe he would have in another timeline or universe where it wasn't revealed earlier Romana is still alive. Not the only Time Lord left, and all these centuries waiting to not be the last of his kind is finally here. Well, The Doctor knows he's not foolish enough to waste it.

"What about the Vashta Nerada? I don't think they are just going to let you bring all these people back" Romana says by a computer.

"Here's the thing about them they live in the dark and don't exactly love the light, so that's what I'm doing. Making a few modifications to the software of accessing all the lights in this place mixed in with the teleport and the TARDIS to send a UV blast through The Library. At the same moment we upload the new storage space into Cal for getting everybody back" The Doctor says.

Glancing back over to Romana who merely nods as everything is ready The Doctor plugs together two electric sockets as the machine powers up and the new software gets activated, bringing everybody back into The Library, restoring Cal with sending a blast of UV light through the planet.

* * *

Later in one of the empty Library rooms

As the wooden doors close behind them Doctor and Romana walk over to the TARDIS until a few feet away, The Doctor stops. Lifting up his left hand The Doctor snaps his fingers as the TARDIS doors open revealing Donna standing inside already.

"So, you finally figured how to do that" Romana says.

"When I was reforming our mental connection, I saw you doing it with your TARDIS you had for a brief while" The Doctor replies.

Giving a nod "Yeah I do miss her, shame what the jaws of the Nightmare Child did" Romana says wistfully then brushes it off.

The Doctor and Romana walk into the TARDIS and up the stairs before the Doctor snaps his fingers closing the doors.

"So, who exactly are you?" Donna asks curiously.

"My full name is Romanadvoratrelundar but you can just call me Romana" the Time Lady replies.

"And that whole kissing with him earlier was about what?" Donna asks curiously.

"Well, why wouldn't I? I am his wife" Romana says.

Donna's mouth slides open in shock for a few minutes with glancing between the two Time Lords with setting her gaze on the one she's been traveling with for a while.

"Oi spaceman, when did this happen and how come you didn't invite me along as a guest?" Donna asks curiously and a bit of teasing.

"Well I don't think you wanted me invited in the middle of the Time War Donna, that's when we married at least. Romana is the only other known Time Lord alive in the universe" The Doctor explains.

"Oh wow, I'm happy for you Doctor. You've been alone for far too long without one of your own" Donna says in warmth and the unspoken especially since Jenny got cruelly murdered goes unspoken between them.

Looking at her "Thank you, Donna, that means a lot and don't worry you're not getting left behind or anything" Doctor says.

"I wasn't worried about that, besides I tracked you down once I can do it again," Donna says then grins "Also since Romana's your wife I'm sure there' a lot of interesting stories she can tell me."

"And likewise, for you being his friend. I'd like to get to know what he's been up to along with getting to know you to Donna" Romana says.

Letting out a sigh "I'm suddenly wondering if having the two of you onboard together is such a good idea" The Doctor adds humorously.

Yawning "Well you Martians may not need a whole lot of sleep, but I need some rest, especially over what we just lived through. Don't get into any trouble" Donna replies.

Turning around Donna walks out of the console room to other parts of the TARDIS while Romana turns to look at The Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Martians? She did hear you call us Time Lords" Romana says.

"It's a bit of a joke between us because when we first met, she thought I was a Martin. I didn't bother correcting her for a while," The Doctor replies.

Nodding while looking around "You've redecorated, I don't like it. The coral is a bit too much and feels to sort of depressing" Romana says.

"Well I like it, but your right maybe it is a bit too gloomy. We can always go pick a new control room at some point, something that has a more homely feel to it. Maybe revisit the old Victorian one" The Doctor replies.

Romana merely walks over to where The Doctor is by standing near the main dematerialization lever and placing her hand over his they both pull it downward engaging the process sending them into the Time Vortex.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review.**

**Left The Doctor learning how to open TARDIS by snapping his fingers in the story since I like it.**

**Until next time**


End file.
